Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a system and method for improving the reliability and efficiency of an electronic device such as an inverter. Moreover, such exemplary embodiments may relate to an improved drive circuit for voltage controlled power switches.
Discussion of Art
Power electronic devices may be used in a wide variety of systems and devices for delivering power to a load. For example, traction vehicles such as locomotives employ electric traction motors for driving wheels of the vehicles. In some of these vehicles, the motors are alternating current (AC) motors whose speed and power are controlled by varying the frequency and the voltage of AC electric power supplied to the field windings of the motors. Commonly, the electric power is supplied at some point in the vehicle system as DC power and is thereafter converted to AC power of controlled frequency and voltage amplitude by a power electronic device such as an inverter. Power electronic devices may also be used in a variety of other applications, such as industrial power electronics, and stationary power conversion, among others. The power electronic device may include a set of semiconductor-based voltage controlled power switches (VCPS) such as reverse blocking insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistors (RC-IGBTs), bi-mode insulated gate transistors (BIGTs), and the like. RC-IGBTs and BIGTs are reverse conductive power switches (RCPSs) which form a subgroup within the VCPS.